As time goes by
by WalkTall
Summary: Arizona leaves for Africa under very different circumstances. She stays there for 3 years. What will happen to the agreement she made with Callie?
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I told you I had a big story coming up. ;). Chapters will be infrequent. I have exams so not much time to write. Hope you like it.

WalkTall.

" I won the carter Madison grant,"Arizona blurted.

Callie turned to her confused.

" what?"

" uh, about 6 months ago I applied, I guess I won" and with that, Arizona threw the letter in the bin.

" woah! What are you doing az?"

" that was six months ago. Things are different now. I have a girlfriend. I'm an attending at Seattle grace. Life is good" she said blankly. Callie just gave her a disbelieving look and then laughed.

" you're kidding right?" Seeing that Arizona was not kidding, Callie began to worry.

" you have to go az. This is the carter Madison grant. I didn't think people even won these"

Arizona just shrugged and turned. Callie felt a mix of emotions. Part of her was flattered at the fact that Arizona was staying for her. But part of her was angry, angry at Arizona for being so stupid.

" I don't want to leave you" Arizona whispered it so quietly, Callie only just heard it.

" you have to" she replied.

" but-"

" no, Arizona, we've only been together for a couple of months, I'm not letting you throw this away!"

" but I love you!" Arizona froze as the words left her mouth. This was the first time she had told Callie she loved her.

She was snapped back to reality by Callie's voice.

" you do?"

" I do"

" I love you too, but that doesn't change anything. You are going to Africa. It's final"

" I don't wanna go"

" I don't want you to go, but you have to. When do you leave?"

Arizona sighed " 2 days"

She saw Callie's face drop.

" well, let's make the most of them" Callie pulled Arizona into her. Of course she realised it. She knew What this meant for them, she knew they would break up, but she also knew that she loved Arizona with everything she had and she was not going to let her waste this. They were both crying. They stood there holding each other for what felt like an eternity. The silent agreement to break up was made without fuss. They both knew long distance would not work and Callie could not move with Arizona.

The next hour was spent on the sofa, cuddling and watching movies. This was the part that Arizona would miss the most. Sure, sex was great, but just being held by Calliope was amazing. She felt so at peace in her arms.

" Callie?"

"Yeah?"

" thank you"

" what did I do "

" just, thank you"

She felt Callie's heart beat a bit faster. She loved that she had that effect on her, able to make her heart race with a single sentence.

The women spent the rest of the evening in the bedroom. Not having sex, just holding each other and wishing they weren't in this situation.

AN. I hope you guys like the first chapter! Warning, I may be on a two day hiatus after this. I'm not sure how much internet I'm going to get where I'm staying so I may not upload, but I will be straight back after!

WalkTall.


	2. Chapter 2

AN. chapter 2! I love this story, but I have so many ideas on where it could go! I don't know what to do! Hope you guys like it!

Arizona dressed in a blue shirt and bright red jeans. It was their last date tonight and she wanted to dress classic Arizona. Her head snapped up when she heard a knock at the door. It was Callie. Arizona looked Callie up and down, openly checking her out.

" like what you see Robbins?"

Arizona shrugged

" meh?"

Callie feigned offended.

" well, I'll just go then" she turned to leave. Arizona grabbed her wrist and pulled her around into a passionate kiss. After a few moments, Arizona rested her forehead on Callie's.

" I'm gonna miss that" Callie said.

Arizona just shushed her.

" don't. Let's just enjoy this"

Callie nodded and laced her fingers with Arizona's. She led her out to the car.

The two women drove in comfortable silence. Callie was driving and Arizona had no idea where the were going. Eventually, they pulled into a small car park. Arizona couldn't see any buildings close by and wondered why they were there.

" Callie where are we?"

Callie said nothing and got out of the car, gesturing for Arizona to follow. Arizona assumed they were going to walk somewhere, so she was confused when Callie climbed onto the roof of the car and sat there, resting her feet on the bonnet.

" Callie, what are you-"

" shut up and get up here"

Arizona shrugged and let herself be pulled onto the car by Callie. After a few seconds, the wall opposite the car park lit up. The screen counted down from five to one before a picture came up, it was a picture of Arizona receiving her white coat. Then dr webber appeared. She heard Callie's voice come from the other side of the camera.

" how would you describe doctor Robbins?"

" uh, let's see, she cares more than any other doctor I've ever met, she goes as far as possible for the kids"

Mark appeared in the screen.

" blondie? Don't tell her I said this, but she's kinda awesome"

Arizona beamed at that. Next, Karev was on the screen.

" Robbins? Well, she's my mentor, I learnt everything I know from her, she's almost as badass as me!"

Arizona nearly teared up at that. Yang was up next.

" ugh, Robbins? If you ask me, she's perkier than any human should be, but she can handle a scalpel,"

Many of their co-workers followed, teddy gave a whole speech about best friends, Bailey said she's miss her. Finally, it came to Callie's turn.

"Doctor Arizona Robbins is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She is kind. She loves her patients. She doesn't stop. Most of all, she is the life if this hospital. She keeps everyone happy. She does everything right. Seattle won't be the same without her."

Arizona felt an arm wrap around her waist as she watched Callie on the screen. Suddenly the screen went black. Arizona began to cry as she saw the screen light up again with all the staff members of Seattle grace crowded around the camera. They were all beaming and the film ended with Mark saying,

" see you later Blondie"

Arizona sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before turning to Callie.

"You did all that? For me?"

"Duh!"

Arizona kissed Callie and buried her face in her neck.

" thank you" she whispered against Callie's skin.

"I will wait for you Arizona" Callie said suddenly. Arizona took Callie's hands in her own.

" no Calliope, you won't, you are not going to spend three years of your life waiting for me"

" but I love you"

Arizona was silent for a moment, contemplating what to do. She had an idea.

"You are not going to wait for me, you are going to move on with your life, as I will with mine. I am going to Africa for three years. It will not work. If, after three years, you still love me, and I still love you, we will meet here. At midnight, on the day I get back, if I see you are here, we will be together. If not, I understand, ok?"

Callie nodded and smiled sadly.

" I'm gonna be here Arizona, I love you"

" I love you too Calliope"

AN. I hope you guys like this chapter! I love this chapter, it was so much fun to write. More soon, I promise!

WalkTall.


	3. Final chapter

A week left. Arizona had a week left before she flew home. She knew Callie wouldn't be there, would she? No, of course not. Callie is hot. She wouldn't wait around for Arizona. There was no point

A day left. Callie was running around like a maniac, she needed to get to the chiefs office. Fast. She burst through the door. Doctor webber looked up in surprise.

" what Torres?"

" she's coming back tomorrow?"

" yes, actually she gets in at about nine tonight"

" can I have the day off, I got something I really need to do"

" of course Torres" webber said, from the hospital gossip, he knew exactly what she was doing.

Arizona's head rested against the window of the plane. I shouldn't go, she won't be there. Will she? She could be. No. No Arizona. Stop thinking like that. She. Is. Not. There.

But I'm gonna go anyway aren't I?

Arizona was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the plane land. She looked down at her watch.

Crap! It was already 10:30!

Arizona practically barged through everyone just to get off the plane, then she got through security in record time. She looked down at her watch again, 11:45. Arizona ran to her car and screeched towards the car park she hadn't seen for three years.

Callie opened the door of her car slowly. She was still debating wether or no to go to that same car park. Eventually she decided yes. The last few years had been hell without Arizona. She needed her. When she turned the car on, she noticed the time on the dash board. 11:55! Callie drove as fast as she could. Hoping she wasn't too late.

Arizona sat on the wall of the car park, she looked down at her wrist and sighed 12:10. She hadn't come. She was so stupid! Why did she think Callie would actually come! What she didn't notice was a bright blue, vintage t- bird pull up behind her.

Callie could see arizona straight away. She was on the wall, looking like someone had just punched her in the gut. Callie got out of the car as quietly as she could. And then pressed play.

Arizona jumped when the wall in front of her flickered into life. She saw Callie immediately on the screen.

" y'know, about 4 years ago, this woman came to Seattle grace hospital." Then Christina appeared.

" she was way to perky and pretty fucking annoying" next It was Alex.

" but she was also a kickass surgeon"

Then Callie again.

" and I fell in love with her"

Arizona's heart swelled, even though she still had no clue what was going on.

" it was only a couple of months that we were together, but that was enough time to know that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, Arizona Robbins..."

The recording shut off.

" will you marry me?" Came a voice from behind. Arizona turned to see Callie on one knee. She ran to her.

" yes Calliope! God, yes!"

Callie laughed as Arizona ran to her, with arms wide. She looked like a small child. And then she said yes.

An. I know, I'm sorry to skip to this. I HAD THE WHOLE FUCKING STORY WRITTEN AND THEN MY FUCKING COMPUTER CRASHED!? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ

I will try and get out a new story ASAP.

WalkTall


End file.
